Desire
by Mikoto Arise
Summary: Nuestro protagonista es víctima de una maldición desde mucho antes de su nacimiento. Dos tercios de él son dios. Un tercio humano. Condenado a vivir por la eternidad con un poder sobrenatural que hace que su cuerpo lo rechace. A pesar de estar cerca de la muerte se niega a aceptarla... a pesar de su verdadero deseo, que es... Morir. Naruto/harem (incesto).
1. Prólogo

Hola, buenas tardes. Soy alguien nuevo por aquí, he tenido algunos problemas con la configuración en esta página, pero me estoy esforzando por adaptarme... Qué más puedo decir... Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo Fanfics, mi primera historia... Se qué no será leída por muchos y mucho menos me dejarán comentarios... Pero ya me animé a escribir y tengo un vasto tiempo libre... Si alguien lo lee, espero sea de su agrado. Este será el prólogo. Algo corto está. Bueno... gracias por su atención.

 **DESIRE**

 **Prólogo.**

Existen muchos universos paralelos, ya sean gemelos u opuestos; esta historia se sitúa en uno diferente al de la trama original. En este nuestro protagonista es víctima de una maldición desde mucho antes de su nacimiento.

Su piel es pálida como la luna fría, su cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos ámbar. Cada parte de su cuerpo representa el estigma de un maleficio pervertido.

Condenado por la eternidad a vivir en un cuerpo que rechaza su poder. Cuerpo que por muy cerca de la muerte se encuentre, se niega a aceptarla.

En este mundo la historia es diferente. Algunos acontecimientos han cambiado por el simple nacimiento del monstruo que lleva por nombre "Naruto". Y eso es lo que él se considera desde el día que dejó el vientre de su madre. Él recuerda todo, sabe lo que ocurrió desde que nació. Sabe que su nacimiento tuvo inconvenientes, pero las personas que estuvieron reunidas ese día para impedir que viera la luz no eran más que títeres manipulados por algún ser todopoderoso. La fuerza sobrenatural que gobierna el mundo intentó matarlo. Pero nada pudo con él. De una u otra forma logró sobrevivir. Y eso no fue lo que deseó. Porque lo que muchos considerarían que es un don o una bendición divina, él sabe la verdad, no es más una maldición.

En el día de nacimiento de Naruto, su padre Minato sacrificó su vida para salvarle a él y a su madre Kushina. No recuerda a su padre pero sabe de él, que fue el Cuarto Hokage y protegió a su aldea del dios de la destrucción llamado "Kyubi". Recuerda muy bien los sentimientos de su madre… Cuando aún no salía de ella… Entendía que ella estaba dispuesta dar su vida para verle nacer.

Kushina, nunca olvida el nacimiento de su hijo, en su memoria quedó muy bien guardada la primera palabra que este dijo muy poco tiempo después de nacer… Dijo "Mátame". Comprendió rápido el destino de este, que probablemente si seguía vivo solo deparaba una vida dolorosa… Pero egoístamente decidió su felicidad propia, y con su amor maternal prefirió ayudarle a vivir porque no quería perderle. Por mucho que su retoño estuviera al borde de la muerte y parecía desearla, por mucho que sufría esta le exigió entre lágrimas y suplicas que no se rindiera y sobreviviera. Este le cumplió su deseo. No importó el dolor ni el sufrimiento, el pequeño Naruto se negó a morir. Débilmente intentó sobrevivir.

 **—Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

 **How I wonder what you are**

 **Up above the world's so high**

 **Like a diamond in the sky...**

Aún recuerda la hermosa canción de cuna que cantaba su madre entre lágrimas, porque ella era humana y en un momento se quebró ante el dolor de su hijo, pidió que este muriera y que su dolor cesara ya.

 **—Ya no llores, ya… no llores… Yo seré fuerte, seré fuerte tal y como tú lo fuiste. Yo… Sobreviré. Por eso… Ya no llores…**

El amor y los sentimientos llegaron al agujero que tenía por corazón, de pronto algo empezó a palpitar con fuerza… Su corazón comenzó a latir.

Algo impulsaba el renacer del pequeño. La madre al ver como su hijo luchaba por su vida, se avergonzó y odió. Sabía que ella era la que encadenaba a Naruto a la vida.

 **—Yo también seré fuerte Naru-chan… Discúlpame, perdóname por poner mi felicidad antes que tu dolor. Pero… Pero seré egoísta y te exijo que vivas... Vive... Vive porque sino yo moriré... ¡Vive Naruto! ¡Por favor!**

Y anteponiendo el deseo de Kushina al suyo... Eligió la vida... Olvidando su verdadero deseo que era... Morir.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Hola, soy Mikoto Arise, si desean pueden decirme Rise-chan o como gusten. Espero me disculpen por lo siguiente que más que nada es una aclaración general acerca de mí y del fanfic. Como verán esta es mi primera historia, soy nuevo en esto, por lo que sé que tendré muchos errores, espero comprendan y me disculpen. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y a decir verdad soy alguien bastante sensible, fácilmente me hieren, y me deprimo con facilidad, por lo que por favor pido que sean amables, no espero que piensen que mi historia es perfecta ni nada, pero creo al hacerme saber de las cosas en las que fallo, siempre se puede ser cortés. Lo digo porque he visto en otras historias las críticas crudas e hirientes. He leído muchos fanfics de Naruto, algunos me gustaron más y otros no tanto. Pero soy de las personas que creen que en esto del fanfic no hay la forma correcta, esta es una historia por fans, cada uno elige la forma cómo lo hace, no se puede juzgar diciendo que es correcto o incorrecto. Por las fallas de ortografía siempre pueden hacérmelo saber, pero intentaré no tener muchos errores y revisar mis escritos antes de subirlo, para no tener muchas al menos… y no dañarles la visa con horrores.

En cuanto a la historia, como pueden ver este es un universo alternativo, por lo que Naruto no será igual al de la obra original, espero que no se comenten así mismos que solo tiene de Naruto el nombre. Incluso en el anime se mostraron lo que podían ser los personajes en otros mundos paralelos. No significa que lo cambiaré radicalmente, ni que lo haré un ser todo poderoso, no tendría gracia escribir si fuera así. Intentaré mantener la personalidad de muchos personajes originales, pero en otros personajes que apenas se nota su personalidad me guiaré de mi intuición y por la forma cómo quiero que sean para seguir mi historia. Por supuesto habrá algunos personajes creados por mí. No serán muchos pero espero logren aceptarlos. En cuanto al argumento de la historia muchas cosas cambiarán y tal vez parezcan absurdas, pero todo será para desarrollar la historia, por lo que no deben buscarle mucho sentido. En cuanto a la pareja del protagonista debo de hacerles saber que este es un fanfic harem, para algunos no es muy aceptable, así que simplemente deben saber de lo principal de esta historia, y tal vez ir a buscar otra de su gusto. Será un harem lento con personajes femeninos que ya he elegido. No creo que haya muchas escenas muy subidas de tono, por el momento no. Solo narraciones leves no específicas. ¿Y por qué? Porque me da pena… sí a pesar de que no me ven, me da vergüenza, tal vez con el transcurrir, pueda. Ah… Esta trama será algo adulta, con algunas escenas despiadadas, de contenido sexual y diversidad, palabras vulgares, etc. Por lo que a los más jóvenes, si alguien de esa edad lo lee por supuesto, por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Sus quejas a la caja de quejas. ¿Vale?

Eso fue todo, gracias por su atención…

Y Antes de empezar quiero darles unos agradecimientos especiales a las personas que por comentaron, enserio me hicieron muy feliz, no creí que recibiría comentarios. Este primer capítulo lo subo por ustedes, espero sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones de capítulo.

Narración.

 **—Diálogo.**

 _—Pensamiento._

 **Equipo Naruto.**

Desde que nació cada día se encontraba a unos pasos de la muerte, con un dolor insoportable que se arraigaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus deseos de morir se incrementaran. Porque era débil y temía el dolor. Pero no podía morir. Su cuerpo maldito no se lo permitía.

Había salido del vientre de su madre con un poder sobrenatural abrumador y un cuerpo defectuoso que no lograba soportar tal fuerza impura. Esa era la manera como en esta vida sufriría esta vez, para dar un entretenimiento pervertido al ser que le impartió este castigo.

No importaba lo mucho que su madre hacía para aliviar el dolor de su retoño, nada podía amainar ese suplicio cotidiano. La pequeña criatura nunca luchó por su vida, nunca se negaba a morir, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía ni aceptaba su verdadero deseo.

Aquel deseo de morir terminó cuando la persona que le dio la vida lloró por él. Alguien lloró por su vida. Por la vida del ser que fue despreciado y repudiado por las deidades, visto como un monstruo vacío que solo traía muerte.

Ese fue el día en que Naruto "el monstruo" se enamoró.

Decidió vivir y abandonar su deseo de morir. Su vida ahora ya no le pertenecía. Desde el momento en que ella lloró por él, Kushina era la dueña de su vida, de sus sentimientos, de su ser por completo. Para no hacerla sufrir más, para no verla llorar más enfrentó al dolor.

Kushina no podía creer lo que ocurrió, de un día para otro Naruto comenzó a sanar, y dar indicios de que sobreviviría. Algo le decía que lo hacía por ella y eso le conmovió.

 **—Ya no llores… Ya no llores —** a sus apenas dos años de edad, Naruto ya podía hablar de forma medianamente entendible **—. Yo sobreviviré, por eso… ya no llores… —** sonriendo por primera vez.

Desde ese día Kushina se volvió muy protectora con su hijo. Quería darle una vida feliz, una vida sin más dolor ni otro sufrimiento. Pensando que ocurrió un milagro y quitó el dolor su criatura.

Pero la verdad era otra, el dolor que Naruto sentía nunca paró, a pesar de su débil sonrisa que siempre dirigía a su madre y lograba engañarla, el dolor cada día se hacía más intenso, pero él se esforzaba por siempre sonreír para que de esa forma ella dejara de llorar, de estar triste por él.

Creció únicamente con la compañía y amor de su madre. Su hermana mayor parecía rechazarlo y su hermana gemela, le evitaba. Conocer a alguien de su misma edad y jugar fue algo que él no tuvo pues nunca salía de su casa, siempre observaba desde la ventaba de la habitación de su madre, a su hermana jugar con otros niños en pleno sol. Él no podía porque no resistía los rayos solares por su albines, por eso su madre le prohibía salir.

Las personas que conoció a parte de su madre, eran contadas como los dedos de sus pequeñas manos. Todas mayores que él y amigos de su madre.

Cuando tenía cuatro años de edad, hubo un incidente que enloqueció a Kushina, y eso era que alguien hizo daño a su hijo… Cuando le encontró él estaba en el suelo, un poco de sangre había alrededor de sus pequeñas piernas. Naruto le saludó con su típica sonrisa, ella con lágrimas y furia contenida le alzó y abrazó con fuerza. Alguien cortó los tendones de sus piernas. Desde ese día él empezó a usar silla de ruedas, siempre empujada por su madre.

A pesar de que ella muchas veces le preguntaba acerca de ese incidente, este le decía que se lo había hecho jugando… ¿Jugando? ¿A qué? Él nunca jugaba, él nunca se comportaba como cualquier niño de su edad. Sabía que él estaba mintiendo, pero nunca pudo regañarle ya que él solo hacía eso cuando protegía a alguien. Ella comprendía que su obsesión por protegerle, había privado a Naruto de sus deseos infantiles y lo había convertido en alguien indefenso.

Siempre era un niño obediente, sumiso y dócil. Nunca había quejas por parte de él, nunca le contradecía, siempre acataba con actitud pasiva cualquier orden impuesta por ella o por sus hijas. Eso fastidiaba a Kushina, ella quería que le desobedeciera, que le contestara, que hiciera travesuras, que se comportara como un niño cualquiera de su edad. Pero nunca se atrevió a decir algo pues sabía que ella era la culpable. Solo ella.

A los 8 años de edad de Naruto, Kushina trajo a Tsunade Senju para que le sanara. Esta logró hacerlo volver a caminar, pero en cuanto al estado del cuerpo del rubio y al dolor que sentía, la legendaria sanin no pudo hacer más que recetarle medicamento para calmarlo un poco y desacelerar el avance. Este volvió caminar, pero aún así nunca salió de su hogar, a excepciones de cuando Kushina le sacaba a pasear.

Tsunade se encariñó con él, y este lentamente con ella. Pero un día ella desapareció y con sigo los pocos deseos del pequeño de entablar amistad con alguien. Porque muy en el fondo eso causó dolor en su corazón, perdió a su primera amiga.

Tras la partida de Tsunade, dejó de confiar en las personas y siempre se escondía tras la pierna de su madre. Nunca hablaba con nadie aparte de su familia, pero Mikoto Uchiha intentó ser su amiga, pues este desde siempre había despertado el interés de ella, y algo que a muchas personas les ocurría al verlo. El querer protegerlo. Todos le veían tan indefenso, tan dócil, que no podían evitar encariñarse con él y deseos de cuidarlo despertaban.

Cuando tenía nueve años el pequeño albino, algo raro ocurrió para visión de Kushina, de la nada su hija mayor cambió, dejó de rechazar a Naruto. Es más comenzó a cuidar de él. Y él no la rechazó, nunca lo había hecho. Kushina siempre recordaba que él siempre trató de llevarse bien con sus dos hijas.

Mikoto tuvo bastante paciencia, y gracias a su insistencia, Naruto se abrió con ella. Con el tiempo dejó que ella le tratara como su hijo. El Uzumaki se sorprendió cuando ella le hacía muestras cariño, pues era de la forma que a él le agradaba. La forma como Kushina le mimaba.

La Uchiha le había pedido concejos a su amiga para tratar a Naruto, la mujer de cabello carmesí por dos razones le ayudó, la primera era que quería que su niño conociera a más personas, y la segunda porque quería ayudar a su amiga a olvidar su dolor. El que Itachi, el hijo mayor Uchiha le causó.

La mujer Uzumaki le enseñó las formas de afecto que a su hijo le encantaba. Sí, al pequeño Naruto le agradaba recibir cariño, muestras de afecto con dulzura.

Kushina incluso permitió que Mikoto durmiera con él. Para eso le enseñó la forma como hacía que su Naruto durmiera, y eso era recostándolo primero en su regazo, luego acariciándole la cabeza con ternura y cantándole cierta canción de cuna. Para luego concluir con un "Te amo". Este siempre preguntaba "¿de verdad?" y tenía que responder con "por siempre" y él aceptaba su compañía, entonces recién podía dormir.

Esta pequeña cosa que parecía un truco de madre, era algo más. Naruto nunca podía dormir solo, siempre dormía con su madre. Y esta tenía que usar esa clase de magia para hacerlo dormir… Hasta ahora solo tres persona lograron hacer eso, Kushina, Tsunade y Mikoto. Pues todas ellas tenían lo que verdaderamente se necesitaba. Amor. Amor y aprecio hacia él. Eso era lo que él quería. Solo podía dormir con personas que verdaderamente la amaran.

Cuando empezó a dormir con Mikoto, no le gustaba que ella le abrazara con mucha fuerza hasta el punto de que le impidiera moverse. Pero eso cambió cuando una de esas noches él la vio llorar, así como vio llorar a Tsunade, así como vio llorar a su madre. Se suavizó ante el dolor ajeno y dejó que ella lo usara como peluche de dormir, pensando que tal vez de esa forma aliviaría un poco el dolor de la Uchiha.

Solo personas cercanas sabían de su existencia, la mayoría del pueblo ni sabía que vivía. Naruto tenía lugares favoritos cuando salía con Kushina o Mikoto. Uno de esos era un puesto de ramen. El otro lugar era una tienda donde preparaban postres y dulces.

En la residencia Uzumaki existía una pequeña huerta, que Naruto siempre se había dedicado a cuidar desde pequeño, ese lugar era donde él había pasado muchos momentos felices y a la vez tristes… Antes, cuando sus plantas morían sin razón, cuando las encontraba destrozadas y tiradas por el suelo. Pocas eran las veces que él lloraba, y siempre que lo hacía era en un lugar donde nadie lo viera. A pesar de eso no podía odiar a la persona responsable. Lloraba impotentemente por no poder haberlas protegido. Se disculpaba con ellas.

Kushina siempre observaba a Naruto, desde aquel incidente su vigilancia aumentó, y sabía que él nunca le mostraba su tristeza. Cuando quería preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido con las plantas, él no la dejaba hablar y comentaba sobre unos animales que habían estado jugando cerca. Ella entendía que nuevamente protegía al culpable. Él protegía a su hermana gemela. A su hija. No entendía porque ella siempre lastimaba a su hermano.

Cuando veía las flores siempre pensaba en Mikoto y Kushina, en sus seres queridos… Se preguntaba si también dejaría que alguien las lastimara, si las dejaría morir con tanta facilidad.

No.

Eso nunca pasaría de nuevo. Él las protegerá. El hará a todas felices.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado quince años desde el incidente del Kyubi.

Hoy es el día que se realizará el examen de graduación de la academia ninja.

 **10:00 am - Casa Uzumaki**.

Tres mujeres se encontraban hablando mientras desayunaban.

 **—Espero que les esté yendo bien, ¿qué crees Kushina? —** habló una mujer de cabello negro después de dar un sorbo a su taza.

 **—Claro que sí Mikoto, no creo que ellos tengan problemas —** mencionó sonriendo la dama de cabello carmesí mientras digería sus alimentos.

 **—Es cierto ellos tres no tendrán problemas, pero me preocupa cierta persona albina con parasol… que no quiero decir su nombre pero no parece estar muy motivado para convertirse en ninja —** mencionó la más joven del lugar, atrayendo la atención de ambas madres. Ella tenía un gran parentesco a su madre Kushina, pero no tenía el cabello tan largo como la Uzumaki mayor.

 **—¿Naruto-kun?**

 **—¿Naru-chan?**

Para aumentar más la preocupación de las mujeres, un ruido se escuchó del segundo piso.

 **—Ya se me hacía raro que él haya despertado temprano. ¿Madre no te percataste de él?**

A lo que Kushina comenzó a recordar que realmente no le dio mucha importancia a ver si su hijo había salido junto a los otros adolescentes.

 **—Estaba preparando el desayuno, no me percaté. Naruko-chan estaba tan entusiasmada que decidió irse sin desayunar. Sasuke y Nagisa-chan fueron con ella, pensé que se habían llevado a Naru… —** no terminó de hablar, pues una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente **—, Izumi, baja a ese mocoso ahora mismo —** sonriendo de una forma sombría, algo que asustó un poco a las presentes, que solo tuvieron lástima de lo que le pasaría al muy nombrado hijo de Kushina.

La joven hizo lo que le ordenó su madre, cuando subió encontró al muchacho desnudo y tendido sobre la cama, jugando a la consola. Esta sólo le observó con un poco de incredulidad y decepción.

 **—Uhmm, no le digas a Kushina… —** le dijo con ojos de cachorro.

No podía evitar encontrarle tierno.

 **—Será mejor que digamos que estabas durmiendo —** apagando la máquina, luego literalmente le vistió, este no dijo nada. Le alzó con un brazo y bajó al primer piso.

 **—Aquí está tu encargo —** poniendo sobre un asiento al albino.

 **—Buenos días Naruto-kun —** saludó la Uchiha, sonriéndole con ternura.

 **—Buenos días Mikoto —** le devolvió el saludo con una débil sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Al notar el aura oscura en su madre él mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, y adoptó una actitud bastante pasiva.

 **—Buenos días Kushina.**

 **—¿Cuál es tu escusa ahora, Naruto? —** interrogó con un sonrisa siniestra. Sin llamarle como siempre lo hacía.

 **—No quiero que suene como excusa, pero a decir verdad me quedé hasta tarde estudiando y pues creo que me excedí un poco.**

 **—Ya veo —** dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa _—, parece que necesitas tu correctivo Naruto. Sabes que no es bueno mentir. Y más tus madres._

Por otra parte la hermana del interrogado por supuesto que no creyó nada tampoco, pero no diría nada para perjudicar a su querido hermanito. Estudio y Naruto no iban juntos, mucho más en la noche, ya que el apreciaba mucho su horas de sueño.

 **—Es una lástima, pero parece que ya es muy tarde, deben de haber terminado el examen. Pero no se preocupen por mi futuro, ser ninja no lo es todo. Ya le he pedido la mano de Ayame al viejo. Me haré cargo del puesto del ramen.**

Mikoto ante estas palabras sonrió **—. Que gracioso eres.**

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Izumi habló:

 **—Por eso no te preocupes, aún puedes dar el examen. En realidad las primeras horas son como orientación. El examen será a las once.**

 **—Tsk.**

 **—¿Tsk? —** Mikoto repitió la leve mueca de molestia del rubio _—. Sí, necesita su castigo. No me gusta mucho la actitud que está tomando. Tal me he descuidado un poco, tendré que hablar con Kushina. Un hijo debe de obedecer a sus madres._

 **—Naruto alístate, ahora iremos a la academia. Darás tu examen —** dijo Kushina de forma autoritaria, este solo asintió pasivamente luego de suspirar.

 **11:00 am - Academia Ninja.**

Todos se encontraban recibiendo una charla por parte de su sensei. Cuando ya casi culminaba la orientación alguien se apareció. Vestía un kimono negro, y traía un parasol.

 **—¿Qué horas son estas de venir? —** cuestionó Iruka algo molesto.

 **—Hoy era mi cumpleaños…**

 **—Eso mismo dijiste ayer.**

 **—Uhmm, por favor.**

Iruka se incomodó un poco por la mirada que el rubio le puso, sí, le dedicó la mirada que hacía sucumbir hasta al tipo más duro.

 **—Ahhh, pasa…**

Este sonrió y entró a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

 **—No sé ni porqué me molesto… Siempre hace lo que quiere… Espero que esa actitud no le cause problemas en su carrera como ninja.**

El rubio se sentó en el único lugar vacío, al lado del chico popular de la promoción, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **—Hola, Sasuke —** saludó al pelinegro. Este solo le hizo una mueca y decidió mirar hacia otro lado, intentado no verlo al rostro. Naruto bajó un poco su mirada, siempre ocurría lo mismo, el Uchiha le demostraba rechazo.

La escena fue vista por dos chicas.

 **—Mira qué lindo se ve mi hermano… —** dijo entre risas **—, se pone nervioso al ver a su noviecita.**

Ante el comentario de la chica de cabello negro, su compañera de sitio le miró con extrañeza.

 **—¿De qué hablas Nagisa? ¿Insinúas que esos dos tienen algo? —** preguntó la adolescente de cabello rubio con algo de interés.

 **—Uhmmm, no tonta Naruko… ¿No te conté el secreto que avergüenza a Sasuke?**

 **—Ehhh, creo que no.**

 **—Ya veo… Pues te contaré. Sabes los rumores acerca de la hermosa princesa de la luna que tanto se escuchaba antes.**

 **—Uhmm creo que si escuche algo así. ¿Qué tiene que ver?**

 **—Sasuke al igual que muchos de los chicos de la academia se ilusionó e incluso podría decir que se enamoró de ella.**

La Uzumaki seguía sin entender.

 **—Pues resulta que aquella princesa está justo aquí y sentada al lado de Sasuke.**

Naruko dirigió de nuevo la mirada a donde el Uchiha, pero no encontró ninguna chica. En ambos costados del hermano de su amiga había chicos. A uno de ellos ni le conocía, pero al otro sí… era su hermano… Su hermano, eso era… Entonces lo comprendió. Incluso ella podía decir que era alguien bastante agraciado, con finas facciones, por nada era su gemelo, y si le ponía cabello largo, y ciertamente parecía una mujer bastante atractiva con el kimono que siempre usaba. Ahora él tenía el cabello corto, tal vez era para evitar los problemas.

Si hacía memoria, él antes nunca se había cortado el cabello, siempre lo tenía largo. No era de extrañar que muchos el confundieran con una chica.

 **—Entiendo… Sasuke se enamoró de mi hermano.**

 **—Ehhhh de la imagen errónea que crearon los chicos, la princesita de la luna, pero podría decirse que sí —** luego rio recordando algo **—. No sabes cómo se puso mi hermano al enterarse que Naruto era un chico. Hahahah, él hablaba mucho en casa acerca de Naruto, incluso mi mamá rio cuando supo lo de Sasuke. Naruto parece desconocer la razón por la que él le ignora, posiblemente cree que él le odie… Hehehehe —** se tapó con su mano para no reír muy fuerte.

Naruko no pudo evitar reír junto a su amiga.

Muchas miradas se centraron en las adolescentes, no reían a menudo, los jóvenes no podían perder la oportunidad de sus vidas, se arrepentirían si no lo hacían. Iruka les llamó la atención y con pesar dejaron de verlas.

Pronto terminó la orientación y todos se dirigieron hacia el patio como lo había indicado su profesor.

Los aspirantes a genin se reunieron en el patio para dar comienzo al examen.

Iruka comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba el examen. En resumen cada estudiante tenía dos combates, si al menos ganaban uno, aprobarían.

Los combates eran elegidos al azar. Los estudiantes uno a uno comenzaron a enfrentarse.

A Naruko le tocó contra Hinata Hyuga a la que venció con facilidad. Luego contra Chouji Akimichi, a quien también venció. Por lo que pasó sin muchos problemas.

A Nagisa Uchiha le tocó contra el heredero del clan Nara y salió vencedora. Aun no se decidía su próximo combate, pero ya había aprobado sin necesidad del otro combate.

Sasuke ganó sus dos combates sin mucho esfuerzo, demostrando porque era el número uno de su promoción. Dejando muy contentas y emocionadas a su fans.

La mayoría había aprobado por haber ganado al menos uno.

Entonces el profesor Iruka llamó:

 **—Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto un paso al frente.**

La nombrada su colocó en la arena, tímidamente esperaba al rubio. Este con su parasol se acercó lentamente.

 **—Bueno, comiencen.**

La tímida adolescente se puso en pose de lucha temblorosamente, realmente no le gustaba pelear. Naruto seguía sin tomar una pose y para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se dio la vuelta.

 **—Me rindo, perdí.**

Ante esas palabras, la chica Hyuga se sonrojó, el gesto hizo que la buena imagen que tenía de él creciera aún más.

Iruka no tuvo otra opción que declarar vencedora a Hinata.

 **—Nagisa Uchiha y Yukine Shiina, al frente —** mencionó Iruka.

En ese momento Naruto se dirigió hacia el baño a hacer… Sus necesidades.

Cuando regresó notó a sus compañeros muy sorprendidos. Se acercó a Naruko preguntar lo que pasó. Esta miraba hacia la arena aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

 **—Nagisa… Perdió…**

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde las contrincantes y lo que vio fue a una adolescente de cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros parada frente a una derrotada Nagisa, que se encontraba en el suelo. Nadie creyó lo que veía, la Uchiha desde que estuvo en la academia nunca había sido derrotada. Ni por Sasuke, ni por Naruko quienes eran los primeros lugares en la promoción.

 **—Ganadora, Yukine Shiina… —** dijo Iruka también con sorpresa.

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión, el profesor siguió llamando a los adolescentes para que combatan.

Luego de un tiempo llamó:

 **—Yukine Shiina… Naruto Uzumaki.**

La mayoría sintió algo de lástima por el Uzumaki pues no lo veían como ganador, pero para sorpresa de todos Naruto fue declarado ganador ya que la adolescente se rindió, y de esa manera terminó el examen. Un poco después con los padres reunidos se leyó la lista de los graduados, y se hizo saber los puestos.

Como los mejores estudiantes, ocupando el primer lugar se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, segundo lugar estaba Naruko Uzumaki, tercer lugar Nagisa Uchiha, cuarto Yukine Shiina… Y el puesto que a todos nos interesa, sexto lugar Naruto Uzumaki, para alguien con la actitud de él estaba bien.

Naruto se salvó del amor maternal de su madre, pasar el examen la calmó un poco. Pero eso no significó que estaba perdonado. Se quedó sin comer ramen ni dulces y sin consola por supuesto…

 **Al día siguiente. – Calle de Konoha**

Naruto caminaba rumbo a la academia. Hoy conformarían los equipos genin y les asignarían un jounin como líder de grupo. Llevaba un kimono negro con lirios blancos, un obi carmesí atado en la cintura y unas sandalias negras. Además traía como siempre un parasol.

Era algo temprano para una persona como él que dormía como mínimo diez horas. Y la razón de su "madrugar" era la amenaza de su madre. Pues aún no se le quitaba el enojo. Y no quería enojarla más. No era buena idea.

En medio del camino un ninja con máscara apareció frente a él. Se trataba de una ANBU femenina por su largo cabello morado.

 **—Por favor acompáñeme Naruto-sama…**

 **—Lo siento, pero Kushina me ha dicho que no hable con extraños —** miró a otro lado, ignorándole con gracia.

 **—Naruto-sama por favor no bromee…**

 **—Naruto… Llámame de esa forma. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.**

Antes de que ella pudiera responder este agregó:

 **—No iré si no me llamas de esa forma.**

La mujer solo soltó un suspiro.

 **—Entendido, Naruto.**

 **—¿Ves cómo puedes si lo intentas? Bien hecho, toma… —** puso sobre la mano de ANBU una paleta **—, es tu recompensa Yugao —** dándole su frágil sonrisa.

Ella solo sonrió debajo de su máscara por el gesto del rubio.

 **—Vamos.**

 **En algún lugar.**

Se encontraban reunidos ahí el tercer Hokage, Danzo, y los concejeros.

No pasó mucho tiempo y dos personas más llegaron al lugar.

 **—Hola —** saludó el recién llegado con su típica sonrisa.

 **—Ya debes saber por lo que te llamamos, Uzumaki —** habló el hombre vendado, antes de seguir ordenó al ANBU marcharse. Ella acató la orden.

 **—Uhmm —** puso una mano en su cabeza, ladeando la misma **—, uhmmm.**

 **—Ahórranos el tiempo mocoso. Se trata sobre la ley de restauración de tu clan, y a la poligamia a la que estás obligado. Ya hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente por tu respuesta. Espero sea satisfactoria —** dijo Danzo algo irritado por la actitud despreocupada del Uzumaki.

 **—Así que era eso… Qué joven en su sano juicio se negaría a tener a hermosas esposas a su disposición…**

 **—Parece que por fin has recapacitado, entonces pronto elegiremos a las mujeres…**

 **—Mmmm, no… Yo decidiré. Haremos las cosas a mi manera.**

Los concejeros y Danzo vieron de mala forma a Naruto, pero antes que dijeran algo, el Hokage habló.

 **—Creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir antes de lanzar declaraciones. Habla muchacho.**

 **—Uhmm, gracias… Como dije, realizaré eso, pero será a mi manera. Yo decidiré con quienes me relacionaré… Por supuesto ustedes no podrán intervenir ni forzar algo.**

Los concejeros miraban con desaprobación, no les gustaba que el mocoso tomara todas las decisiones. Danzo por su parte, entendía muy bien lo que buscaba Naruto. Proteger a su familia. Naruto nunca tuvo interés en tener un harem para revivir su clan, pero después de oír que era una obligación a la que no solo él estaba sometido sino también su madre y hermanas decidió tomar la responsabilidad.

 **—¿Y qué harás con tu familia, estarán dentro…? ¿O tendremos que…?**

 **—Danzo… —** nombró con un tono serio y una mirada sombría **—, ni se te ocurra intentar algo contra mis mujeres —** entrado en un trace amenazador. Siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba sobre su familia.

Danzó no se intimidó mucho, logró su objetivo. Asegurar una línea de sangre Uzumaki pura. Quiera o no, por su impulso Naruto ahora estaba obligado a practicar incesto. Danzo sonrió victorioso… Ahora solo tenía que forzar a las ultimas Uchiha, para restaurar su clan… Tal vez con él único sobreviviente barón.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de salida. Cuando giró la perilla, se detuvo y dijo:

 **—Es cierto… Casi se me olvida decir que ya tengo elegidas a mis primeras parejas… Una ya aceptó, pero la otra aún está por confirmar…**

 **—¿De quién se trata? —** preguntó la concejera.

 **—Uchiha Mikoto… y su hija Nagisa.**

Ante esto Danzo frunció el ceño.

 **—¿Aceptó?**

Aun recordaba como Mikoto se negó rotundamente a realizar la restauración de clan, pero en ese lapso no podía obligarla por la masacre, la mayoría de los clanes le apoyaban en su dolor… Pero ahora no podía evadir su obligación. Y el Uzumaki salía con eso, realmente parecía disfrutar de destruir sus planes.

 **—Sí, ella será mi mujer.**

Fue lo único que dijo al salir del lugar.

Todos observaban la verdadera naturaleza del Uzumaki, siempre parecía alguien despreocupado, pero cuando se trataba de proteger lo suyo, cambiaba.

Danzo a comienzo no aceptó mucho eso, pero luego de pensarlo mucho, sonrió. Solo imaginarse a ninjas con gran tamaño de chacra y sharingan. No la planeó de esa forma, pero tampoco estaba yendo mal su plan de crear las armas destructivas perfectas.

 **Academia. – Minutos más tarde.**

Cuando llegó a la academia, Iruka ya estaba asignando los grupos.

 **—Otra vez… Ahh… pasa —** dijo el maestro con molestia.

 **—Gracias.**

Decidió no cansarse resondrándole y prosiguió con la formación de equipos. Naruto se sentó al lado de una chica de cabello rubio ondulado.

 **—Equipo Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruko Uzumaki.**

Dijo otros más que no son tan importantes.

 **—Equipo… ¿Naruto? —** leyó la hoja con extrañeza **—, Nagisa Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y… Yukine Shiina**.

 **—Dentro de dos horas conocerán a sus jounin asignados… Aprovechen el tiempo para comer y conocerse con sus compañeros de equipo.**

Todos se fueron del lugar en conjuntos a diferentes partes.

 **Parque.**

Naruto caminaba junto a Nagisa y Yukine. Al medio exactamente. No le gustaba mucho la atmosfera. Intentó hacer conversación pero solo Yukime le respondió, Nagisa en cambio les ignoraba a ambos. Comían en un silencio incómodo. Para suerte del rubio el tiempo pasó volando y tu vieron que regresar.

 **Academia.**

Pasó el tiempo y solo quedaban dos equipos en el aula. Pronto una hermosa joven de cabello carmesí entró, no tardó mucho tiempo hablando y se llevó a su equipo. El equipo Naruto.

Dejando a Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke esperando a su jounin.

 **—¿Conoces a esa hermosa joven, Naruko? —** cuestionó con interés Sakura, pues recordaba que también saludó a la rubia de su equipo.

 **—Es mi hermana… Por eso se llama "equipo Naruto"… Por si deseabas preguntarme —** dijo algo inexpresiva la Uzumaki.

 **—Ya veo —** la chica de cabello rosa decidió no preguntar más, parecía que su compañera no le gustaba hablar de eso.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta su jounin apareciera, notaron lo extravagante que era enseguida.

 **Parque – Equipo Naruto.**

 **—¿Cómo debería comenzar? —** parecía más que nada un pensamiento exteriorizado **—, sería como lo hice con mi equipo cuando era genin… Nos presentaremos primero. ¿Vale? Empezaré yo.**

Los adolescentes se encontraban sentados un una banca. Naruto nuevamente en medio de ambas compañeras. Izumi parada frente a ellos.

 **—Mi Nombre es Izumi Uzumaki… Es mi primera vez como líder de un equipo genin… Mis pasatiempos consisten en ver novelas, leer obras… No me agradan los dulces… Si tuviera que decir una sueño… Seria formar una familia y vivir en una hermosa casa con tres hijos y una mascota…**

Ella se sonrojó un poco por las miradas que le dirigían los genins.

 **—Bueno es su turno… Empieza Naruto… —** tratando de librarse de las miradas.

 **—Uhmm, mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha… Si se preguntan por mi cabello es porque soy el hermano de Sasuke rebelde y negado.**

 **—Naruto.**

El Uzumaki no pudo continuar ante la llamada de atención de su hermana.

 **—Lo siento, pero digo… No sé porque me presentaría. Ya me conoces. Izumi.**

 **—Es solo formalidad… Además no es lo que yo te conozca sino que tus compañeras también.**

 **—Entendido… Soy Naruto Uzumaki… Me gusta mucho el ramen y los dulces. No hay muchas cosas que me desagraden… Y mi meta es tener un harem con hermosa mujeres.**

Terminó como si nada con esa sonrisa débil, las mujeres no sabían que pensar. Entonces alguien intervino salvando a Naruto de las miradas y perjuicios.

 **—Soy Yukine Shiina… No hay muchas cosas que me gusten… Tampoco que me disgusten… Tampoco tengo un objetivo que cumplir —** dijo con su rostro inexpresivo. Y su tono pasivo.

 **—¿Enserio no hay nada que te guste o disguste?**

 **—Tal vez sería hacer dulces.**

 **—Ya veo que bueno...**

 **—Soy Nagisa Uchiha —** interrumpió la chica de pelo oscuro **—. Me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo con mis seres queridos… No me agradan las personas que me derrotan en un combate… Y mi objetivo es… Uchiha Itachi… —** terminó con un gesto oscuro.

Izumi entendía cómo iba eso, decidió no decir nada al respecto.

 **—Bueno… Nos veremos mañana aquí a las diez. Quiero realizar un pequeño examen…**


End file.
